


After the Dust Clears

by reggie_the_sky_walrus



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Ash is confused, F/M, Johnny is a cinnamon roll too pure for this world, Love them, i honestly loved this movie, these two are so pure, this is just a cute little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reggie_the_sky_walrus/pseuds/reggie_the_sky_walrus
Summary: Johnny and Ash after the collapse of the Moon Theatre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but these two were just too cute I couldn't help myself. This is just a cute little one-shot about Johnny and Ash, wherein Ash is suspicious and Johnny is a cinnamon roll too pure for this world. Please enjoy!

The theatre broke apart in waves, much like the stolen water that was rushing out of it. Dust clung to the air, and everything that had once been inside the theatre was now outside. The theatre moaned and shook one final time, and then everything collapsed. Bits of columns and walls were thrown everywhere, and Ash curled up around herself to minimize any damage she was going to suffer. She really hoped her spikes could take the brunt of it, but she didn't necessarily see being crushed by random theatre parts as her death of choice. Just when Ash thought it was all over, the noise stopped.

Opening up her scrunched up eyes, she glanced down at herself, checking to see that her spikes were all intact as well as the rest of her body. She was fine, barely a speck of dust clinging to her clothes. After she felt satisfied with her once-over, she finally looked up. Her nose brushed against something soft and green, and all the sudden she could see Johnny standing above her with his arms outstretched.

“Johnny…are you, uh, are you okay?” Her voice felt rough from the dust, and she coughed a little around his name. He blinked down at her, eyes as scrunched up as hers once were. His smile was big and blinding when he saw her, cutting through the grime of dust.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Ash. Are you okay?” His eyes showed a lot of concern for someone who had put himself in harm’s way. Why would he ask her if she was okay? He was the one who made sure she was when he practically provided a gorilla-shield between her and the wreckage. Why would he even do that in the first place? His concern for her after her…break-up…had been surprisingly sweet, but she had brushed him off icily when he made his bumbling attempts to comfort her. He had no idea how she was feeling right now, and she thought it was best that he just leave her alone. Why would he have shielded her from the wreckage after that? It didn't make any sense. 

“Um…I’m fine,” she cleared her throat, “thanks, but I think most of the damage is over now.” She noticed he was still looking down at her with immense concern drawn over his face.

“Oh…yeah, of course. I’m glad you're all right,” he smiled again. She wish he would stop that. It made her feel all warm inside, like when she was performing on stage. It was making her feel really…confused.

He finally turned away from her to survey the wreckage, and Ash noticed all the dust that covered his jacket and the holes that the shrapnel had torn in his clothes. She was suddenly immensely grateful for his service as her gorilla-shield, as she could easily tell that though Johnny said he was “okay,” she certainly would not have been had he not been there. Being a gorilla vs. being a porcupine in a catastrophic building collapse certainly had its advantages.

He started walking away from her, probably to check on anyone else because he was so considerate, and she struggled to climb over the rubble to follow him. After she tripped over one particularly large piece of pillar, Johnny looked behind him and must have took pity on her struggle.

“Hey, do you need any help?”

Ash stifled a glare as she tried to pick herself back up, “no, I’m fine.”

Johnny let out a very soft sigh, one that wasn’t annoyed but laced with concern and a little bit of a laugh. “Can I help you?”

Once she realized that she was definitely not getting her foot out from under this piece of broken pillar any time soon, she gave up a sigh of her own (which was 100% annoyance) and looked back up at his smile once again. “Yeah, if you could,” she said as she all but grimaced.

His smile burned even brighter as he pulled her up from her stone prison and placed her carefully on his shoulder. “See? Now you can’t get stuck in anything else,” he laughed.

She would have made some annoyed remark about how he could have just put her back down on the ground and been fine, but she was amazed at how much she could see from her new spot on his shoulder. She could see almost all of the wreckage of the theatre, as well as Mr. Moon crouched in the center of it. She felt terrible for him, and she knew that this theatre was his life. There had to be something she could do to make this right. Before she could do anything, though, Johnny started towards where Rosita and Gunther were. 

The sudden movement made her freeze up a little, but Johnny just looked over to her and smiled. “You still doing all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m even better than fine,” she replied, giving him a smaller smile in return. She really was happy that he was here, and for some odd reason, she felt like he felt the exact same way. He kept a hand securely on her calf so she wouldn't fall, but she didn't worry too much about that considering the fact that his hand took up half of her leg anyway. There was definitely no way she was going anywhere else.


End file.
